Academy Fabulari
by wuzimiko
Summary: I need not know when this journey ends, only why I'm traveling it. In Academy Fabulari, every breath you breathe is a fight for survival.
1. Amidst the Snow

**¤Academy Fabulari ¤**

''I need not know when this journey ends, only why I'm traveling it.'' – EchizenRyomaLover

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to EchizenRyomaLover, for it was her quote that gave birth to this story.*^_^*

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

~Chapter One: Amidst the Snow~

It was snowing.

Amidst the snow covered land, a raven haired boy stumbled as he trudged through the knee deep snow. He fell in a soft thud, his head engulfed by the thick layers of white. He struggled to pull his head above the ground, but as soon as he managed to snag a little air, his badly bruised arms gave way and he fell into the snow once more.

_Can't breathe……_

The boy's face flushed although the cold had long numbed his skin. He dug into the snow around his face and shoved them by the side, an effort to make space for him to breathe. However, the tiny spaces he created were quickly filled up by the falling snow. He could feel his breath getting shallower, and his brain throbbed in pain as the freezing ice hung onto his hair. His eyes melted into a beautiful golden color; however it was for no one to see it as they were under the snow. The warmth of his tears slowly melted the coldness. He bent his knees now deep in the snow to borrow more energy from the ground, and finally, his head resurfaced from the icy whiteness. With all his energy, he flipped to his side and landed on his back, hungrily gasping for the cold air.

Golden, watery eyes stared up at the gray skies. His lithe body looked even more fragile under the over-sized clothing, and even more so as he curled himself and hugged to his knees to keep warm. His raven hair stuck to his porcelain skin, contrasting the color of his hair to his incredibly white skin.

The boy was ethereal.

A brown haired man seemed to form from the mist. He knelt down by the side of the boy, and carefully lifted the boy's head onto his knees. Golden eyes pierced into his own.

"You are Echizen Ryoma, right?"He asked.

The boy nodded, still not removing his eyes from the man.

"Well then," the man pulled Ryoma up until he stood on his own feet once more, "Welcome to Academy Fabulari."

The young boy tore his gaze away from the man, and his roaming eyes finally landed on the ancient castle looming in the distance. The five year old turned to the man again.

"My name is Miyano Shi," the man met the eyes of Ryoma, and smiled.

He ruffled the raven hair of the boy, who winced slightly at the sudden force,

"Let's hope that you graduate alive."

Snow continued to fell.

~To be Continued~


	2. The Enrollment Examinations

¤Academy Fabulari ¤

''I need not know when this journey ends, only why I'm traveling it.'' – EchizenRyomaLover

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

…Previously…

_"My name is Miyano Shi," the man met the eyes of Ryoma, and smiled._

_He ruffled the raven hair of the boy, who winced slightly at the sudden force,_

_"Let's hope that you graduate alive."_

_Snow continued to fell._

* * *

~Chapter Two: The Enrollment Examinations~

Academy Fabulari, in total, has twenty students.

The twentieth, is a certain raven haired golden eyed boy.  
-

The wooden door creaked as it gave way.

Miyano led the boy who was no taller than his waist into the room. The dark haired man at the far end of the dimly lit room got up from his chair, and suddenly vanished, then reappeared beside the pair.

The boy didn't even filch. The man smirked, "Can you do what I did just now?"

Golden eyes stared at him, before he suddenly disappeared into thin air, and was already at the spot the man previously stood.

"It's easy," the boy finally spoke, "it's all about speed."

The man smiled even wider. He turned to Miyano, who was still silent, "Let him take the enrollment exams. It seems like we found our twentieth children."

"Yes, Fuji sama," Miyano replied, before leading Ryoma out of the room.

The door closed with a soft click.

"My, my," Fuji Keisuke sighed as he played with his 'Director' tab, "Syuusuke, it seems like you have a nice roommate."

Then, the smile tugged his lips turned even gentler, "I wonder if you can kill him when the time comes?"

* * *

Miyano Shi led Ryoma to a dark room. By dark it meant that there was absolutely no source of light in the room at all.

Ryoma felt a box being pushed to him. Miyano's voice sounded from the dark, "Just grab the first thing you feel."

Ryoma complied. He cannot see, so he could only feel. _It felt cold and raw_, he thought, _its long and_, he tested it against his knee, _it's a metal rod._

He felt the door close behind him.

Then a sudden impact pushed him back to the wall, and his blood ran cold when he felt fingers closing against his throat.

* * *

"Fuji, I hear that you're going to have a new roommate," A bespectacled seven year old said as he shifted his gaze from the book in his hands to his friend in front of him.

Fuji Syuusuke smiled his usual smile, "Hmm…I wonder about that. He's still doing the enrollment exams."

"I hear that he's only five," Tezuka put down his book, his tone serious, "Aren't he a little too young?"

Fuji turned to face Tezuka, "So what? In this academy, it's never about age."

He shifted his eyes to the window, "It's all about surviving. "

"But Fuji," Tezuka picked up his book and covered his face with it, "he can replace Yuuta."

Sapphire eyes snapped open, before it closed, and finally, returned to the darkening sky.

* * *

"I'll kill you!" the man roared, his voice echoed throughout the dark room.

Ryoma tried to claw those fingers away from his neck, but it was no use. The iron rod was useless as the hand that was holding to it was trapped between the wall and the man's knee.

Sweat began to form on his forehead, before they invaded his eyes. His vision became blurry, partly because of the sweat, another was because of the tears.

"_Kill me Ryoma!!!Kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

"If I kill you, I can get out of this hell! I can see my family again! So just die already!!" the calloused fingers ate into Ryoma's neck, and blood began to trickle from the torn skin.

"_Kill me, Ryoma, and avenge me!!" Rinko screamed, before grabbing the little hands of his son, and forced him to plunge the knife into her body._

_"Okaa san….! Yadda! I don't want to…..NO!!!!!!!!!!"_

Ryoma screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He broke free from the man's grip, and with all his might, smashed the iron bar onto the man's head.

* * *

Miyano pushed open the door, bent down, and carefully wiped away the blood and tears from the boy's face.

"Congratulations Ryoma," he laid his hand on those slender shoulders, "you passed the enrollment exams."

* * *

Academy Fabulari, in total, has twenty students.

However, upon graduation, only less than ten survived.

~To be Continued~


	3. Shocking Relevations

¤Academy Fabulari ¤

''I need not know when this journey ends, only why I'm traveling it.'' – EchizenRyomaLover

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

...Previously...

_Miyano pushed open the door, bent down, and carefully wiped away the blood and tears from the boy's face._

_"Congratulations Ryoma," he laid his hand on those slender shoulders, "you passed the enrollment exams."_

* * *

~Chapter Three: Shocking Relevations~

"I'm leaving."

_I don't want to kill. I don't like to kill. I hate it!_

Miyano's hands froze as he could not believe his ears.

_I don't want to stay here!_

"I want to leave."

The boy was on the brink of tears.

Miyano's lips twisted into a cruel smile.

"So what?"he asked.

Then plunged the dagger straight into the four year old's chest.

The only way to leave is to die.

* * *

"Miyano san was gravely injured."

That was the result.

The entire academy sank into silence.

* * *

Fuji Keisuke was not shocked.

After all, Ryoma was the child of Echizen Nanjirou and Takuechi Rinko, his two best students.

So excellent, so swift, just at the age of four.

No, not shocking at all.

* * *

Ryoma have decided to stay.

He had realized that if he could, he could leave any moment. Nobody could stop him.

Miyano Shi is a good example.

However...he chose to stay.

He want to survive.

So he needed to learn.

He hugged his knees.

There is no need to _kill_. He just needed to _not die_.

How innocent.

...

How disappointing.

~To be Continued~

* * *

Author's note: Haha, I know that it's a little short, but I'll be updating frequently from now on. Since my exams are finally over!Hurray!


End file.
